


moonlit bed theft

by LogicalParafox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave is a werewolf, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicalParafox/pseuds/LogicalParafox
Summary: Dave forgot that the full moon was tonight. Dirk worries that someone will hear the massive paws and howling and they'll have to pay for a pet deposit for his secret dog.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 11





	moonlit bed theft

Dave had forgotten about the full moon tonight until it became impossible to type. The annoyed groan came out as a whine and he clumsily braced his hind paws against the floor, leaning back carefully to roll his desk chair back without breaking anything.

He walked clumsily to the mattress before dropping to all fours, his shades falling safely on the unmade bed as he shook himself, shedding jeans and shoes from the very differently-shaped back half of himself but he was stuck in the shirt for now, which he had probably destroyed in his carelessness. Usually he set alarms… Thinking back he could remember an irritating beeping a few hours ago as he worked on a new track and had shut the phone off irritably.

Dave sighed, planting four paws on the floor and stretching to work the last stiffness out of his spine. At least shifting once a month and the healing that came with it kept his terrible posture from having lasting harm.

Truly now he faced his greatest challenge: the doorknob.

* * *

The moon hung high and bright as Dirk headed home at last from a night shift he hadn’t been able to trade with anyone despite his pleading. Dave was probably fine. Sure, he hadn’t texted back at all and AR reported no movement in the communal living space but surely even Dave couldn’t have forgotten the full moon tonight.

Dirk, as per usual, catastrophized the whole way home, imagining increasingly dire scenarios of murderous rampages and mobs with torches and pitchforks dancing through his head. Dave claimed that he was in control of the wolf these days and that horror movie tales were as much fiction as vampires and mermaids.

Nothing to worry about.

Dirk unlocked the door to their apartment and looked around. No broken doors, no hanging-open fridge, no massive, white-furred wolf sprawled out in front of the TV… “Dave?”

A soft whine from Dave’s room and claws scraping the door in a pleading manner that would probably have cost them the security deposit if that wasn’t already a foregone confusion. The Striders were hell on carpets. And kitchens. And housing in general.

Dirk tried the doorknob to Dave’s room and found it locked. “Why would you lock yourself in tonight of all nights?”

Dave whined again in a dejected way and Dirk sighed and went looking for the spare key they kept in the safe. Paranoid childhoods and all that.

* * *

“Someday it would be nice if we could actually find things in our apartment,” Dirk complained as he tried to pick the lock on Dave’s door to the wolf’s increasing whines. “Dave you have to keep it down, we get enough complaints already, if they think we’ve violated the no pets rule…”

An affronted huff from inside but at least Dave quieted down. The pacing of heavy paws padding away from the locked door as Dirk continued to fiddle with it.

The safe had been empty, of course, and Dirk remembered vaguely getting locked out of his own room and tapping into their emergency backups and where had the keyring gone after that? He glanced around the piles of electronic equipment, half-finished crafts, and flea market weaponry piled everywhere and gripped the lockpicks with increasing stubbornness. How hard could it be?”

* * *

Dave had fallen asleep on his bed when he heard footsteps on the fire escape and Dirk popped in the open window.

“Don’t know why I didn’t think of that earlier,” Dirk admitted, looking over the t-shirt clad wolf. “…Did you really forget it was tonight?”

Dave growled at him but hopped off his bed, rearing up onto his hind legs and plopping his front paws on Dirk’s shoulders. Dirk reached to help the wolf out of the shirt without destroying it, then spluttered as the wolf began to lick his face with a wide wet tongue.

“Dave!” he spluttered, trying to push the wolf off of himself.

The peril of a werewolf was that it was very hard to make him do anything he didn’t want to do.

Dirk’s classes were dripping by the time Dave finished and dropped back to all fours, tongue lolling with amusement.

“You can just ruin that shirt then,” Dirk grumbled, going over to unlock the door into the rest of the apartment, noting the fresh scratches in the paint the same way his brain logged every little detail of Dave’s chaotic bedroom. “Do you need to go out?”

Dave trotted out of his room, tail held high like a white banner of surrender, unable to maintain his preferred stoicism when this form gave away his reactions extravagantly.

Dirk picked up Dave’s shades from the bed and moved to set them on Dave’s desk, only to find barely any horizontal surface that could receive them and that Dave’s computer was still powered on. With a snort, Dirk shut it down, setting the shades on the keyboard before leaving Dave’s room.

* * *

Dave the wolf devoured the raw meat they had stocked up on for him, sprawled over the futon that served as a couch, ignoring the occasional pained groan the frame gave.

Dirk sat on the floor, leaning back against the futon and playing with his phone. They hadn’t been able to agree on something to watch so they had Dave’s latest mixes playing while Dirk worked on his latest piece of furry erotica.

A cold nose poked his cheek, wolf-breath scented heavily with raw meat blowing across his face. “Ew Dave,” Dirk complained, pushing the heavy white muzzle away from himself.

* * *

Dave was no longer hungry, but Dirk still smelled delicious. He carefully slid his front half off of the futon, hopping down and stretching before picking his way across the living room, tail wagging.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dirk asked, getting to his feet.

Dave enjoyed that he could swivel an ear toward Dirk in this form and keep track of him without having to turn his head. There was too much stuff on the floor for him to just walk without breaking things, so he needed his eyes elsewhere.

Dave pushed his nose against Dirk’s door, tail picking up speed when it swung wide.

“Hey! No! We’re not getting fur all over my bed again,” Dirk complained.

Dave’s ears flicked back to catch the words, then swiveled forward again as he neatly hopped up onto Dirk’s larger bed, similarly unmade and strewn with his various creations.

Dave dropped his lower jaw in a grin as Dirk grumbled and gathered up the ones he didn’t want squished as Dave paced wide circles on the bed. It felt right and proper to circle thrice before flopping down, resting his chin on Dirk’s pillow and inhaling the smells of home, his tail thumping the blankets.

“I knew I should have shut my door,” Dirk complained as he plugged in his phone and kicked off his shoes. Dave wagged his tail as Dirk climbed up, tugging his pillow away despite Dave’s warning growl and lying on his back. A long-fingered hand reached over to rub Dave’s fur and Dave surrendered to the bliss of it, rolling onto his back as well as his tail beat a crescendo on the mattress.

Dirk sighed and rolled onto his side, the better to pet the wolf with both hands. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you,” he grumbled, scratching Dave behind the ears as the wolf wiggled with joy.

Dirk shook his head and kissed Dave’s nose, getting a chin lick for his troubles. “One of these days we’re going to have to come up with a better system,” he pointed out. “I’m tired of having to vacuum everything after full moons.”

Dave nuzzled Dirk’s neck and let out a long-contented sigh as he settled in to sleep.

“You’re such a monster,” Dirk sighed.

Dave’s wagging tail thumped the bed.


End file.
